Rei Ou
'''Rei Ou' was a Great General from the State of Wei and a member of the Seven Fire Dragons. Appearance Despite being a male, Rei Ou had a petite build and a very feminine appearance. He had a clean shaven face with long hair, that was tied in a ponytail. Personality Rei Ou was said to have a cruel and merciless personality to the point that even Go Kei feared him. History Rei Ou was a part of the Seven Fire Dragons of Wei, whose abilities are on par with those of the Zhao Three Great Heavens and the Six Great Generals of Qin. At some point, Rei Ou along with Gai Mou sided with Earl Shi in his conflict against Tai Ro Ji, Ben Tou and Shou Sen, the other three Fire Dragons, with Tai Ro Ji being personally responsible for the death of Earl Shi's younger sister. This resulted in the deaths of the opposing Fire Dragons. As a punishment, Rei Ou and the two other generals were incarcerated in an underground prison for 14 years. Story Fire Dragons of Wei Arc thumb|Rei Ou's death|200px Go Hou Mei called Rei Ou along with Gai Mou and Shi Haku to assist him in the war vs Qin. Rei Ou led his army against that of general Tou, believing that he would lead the main forces of Qin and also being intrigued by the opposing general's leading abilities. Chiyoyou Campaign After the fall of the Wei HQ in the hands of Kyou Kai, Rei Ou met with the fleeing Go Hou Mei and discussed the means to counterattack. At that point, Shin arrived at the scene in an attempt to take the head of the enemy commander in chief. Go Hou Mei tricked Shin into thinking that Rei Ou was, in fact, the Wei Commander in Chief and, as a result, the fire dragon met his end by Shin's glaive. Abilities As one of the Seven Fire Dragons, he is rumored to have skills on par with the Zhao's Three Great Heavens and Qin's Six Great Generals and it was mentioned that his skill was acknowledged by Ou Ki and Kyou. He doesn't have a weapon and doesn't wear armor, which fits his strategic warfare and mindset. According to Go Hou Mei, his cold and ruthless skills at strategy were enough to make even Go Kei wary of him. During the Chiyoyou Campaign, Rei Ou's tactics combined with Ran Bi Haku's fighting skills were enough to even force Tou to retreat. Rei Ou is an old-fashioned person. He doesn't think wars are about taking territory, but rather sees them as being about generals killing each other. After Wei's HQ has fallen he realized the weakness in enemy's plan and decided to consolidate all his forces to attack the exposed army of Tou and take his head, which would result in swaying the scales back to a Wei in a single strike. His plan, however, was stopped by Shin's surprise attack. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Wei Category:Great Generals Category:Wei Great Generals Category:Strategists Category:Wei Strategists Category:Rei Ou Army Category:Seven Fire Dragons Category:Cavalry Category:Article stubs Category:Strategical Great Generals Category:Commanders-in-Chief